


Prompts but Spicy

by whatsacleverusername



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Coitus Interruptus, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, Eddie's way, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, Kissing, Light Masochism, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marking, Mild Painplay, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsacleverusername/pseuds/whatsacleverusername
Summary: Again, self explanatory title, only with smut prompts this time.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Bookworm, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane/Harvey Dent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Getting Caught - Bookcrow

Thrusting deeply and quickly, pulling a litany of _yes, right there, don’t stop, so good, oh my god_ s from his vocal lover as he targets his sweet spot, Jonathan grips Edwin’s hips and pulls him into his movements, the other man’s whines and breathy moans only just covering up the obscene sounds of their bodies moving together. His legs wrapped tightly around Jonathan’s thin waist, securely holding him between them and pulling him impossibly closer, Edwin grips the sheet and the scientist’s forearm, strawberry blond hair shaken from its careful styling and dampened with sweat. Jonathan has already sucked a few marks into Edwin’s neck and chest, the inventor returning them bite for bite, the hickies livid and red against the smaller man’s fair skin.

It’d been nearly two months since Jonathan was thrown into Arkham once again, and both of them intend to make up for lost time. Given how quickly he had pulled Jonathan into their room and practically pushed him onto the bed once he’d made it back, Edwin didn’t mind saving the cuddling until later. Though Jonathan feels the same, he can’t help but relish the sensation of closeness, his cold, dead heart swelling as it’s proven once again how much Edwin loves him. The way he writhes in pleasure under him, utterly disheveled and desperate for Jonathan to keep going, does more than make him willing and beyond happy to comply and please, more than he already is normally, something that somewhat terrifies the scientist to think about. It’s easier to focus on Edwin’s face and the sounds he’s making, building the pressure in Jonathan’s lower body.

Ducking his head to bite Edwin’s neck, sucking yet another mark into his skin, Jonathan grunts and lets go when his hair is pulled. Twisting his dexterous fingers in the strands, gathering more in his grasp, Edwin pulls again and simultaneously bites Jonathan’s sharp collar bone, earning him a barely restrained groan and sharp thrust against his prostate. This causes him to let out a keening whine, involuntarily clenching his inner muscles and increasing the pressure on Jonathan’s erection, which in turn makes him grunt again and dig his nails into Edwin’s hips. The sharp pain shoots through his body, pushing him all the closer to the edge. Only now letting go of Jonathan’s forearm, Edwin reaches for his own sorely neglected cock, arching his back and rocking more into his partner’s thrusts.

“Jo-on, I’m- I’m close-” Edwin whines.

“I know,” Jonathan breathes, sitting up some and pushing Edwin’s hand away.

Briefly confused, Edwin gasps when Jonathan wraps a hand around his cock and begins to drag his weathered palm up and down his shaft, his thumb rubbing circles over the sensitive head. Edwin instantly moans gratefully and arches his back further, trying to push himself harder against Jonathan and further into his hand. Taking the hint, the scientist quickens the hand around Edwin’s erection, slipping the other to press against his spine and push him up as he increases the speed of his hips. Before Edwin can let out another moan, Jonathan’s mouth comes crashing down on his own and swallows the sound, the inventor wrapping his arms around his scientist’s neck as he nears his finish.

Before he can reach it, however, Jonathan freezes completely, hand still wrapped around his cock and hips still poised mid thrust, only a couple seconds before their door opens. Edwin doesn’t have time to turn to see who it is as his line of sight is blocked by Jonathan protectively leaning over him, covering most of his body with his own.

“Edward,” Jonathan seethes lowly, “what the _hell_ are you doing?”

“I heard you escaped and-” Edward’s understandably shaky voice tries to explain.

“Get, out,” Jonathan says, the furious outrage in his voice making Edwin a little nervous as well.

“I wasn’t-” Edward tries again.

“Get out!” Jonathan suddenly shouts at almost full volume, the door slamming shut attesting to Edward’s hurry to oblige.

Breathing heavily, Jonathan props himself up again, grumbling as he attempts to pull out, fully intent on making sure that insufferable narcissist is _actually_ leaving. Only for Edwin to tighten his legs around his waist, pouting slightly.

“ _Jon_ …” he says pleadingly, batting his eyelashes.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Jonathan grabs one of Edwin’s legs and pushes it back, readjusting his position, not quite able to hide the fondness as he mutters, “you’re ridiculous.”


	2. Rough Sex/Pain - Twocrow

The small room reeks of whiskey. If either of its occupants were sober enough to notice, they’d be constantly jumping between complaining to each other about it and blaming each other _for_ it. However, they’re both plenty intoxicated, both struggling in an attempt to push the other up against a wall, more than a few bruising, biting kisses swapped in an effort to shift control, the Lounge party on the other side of a wall completely forgotten. One would be especially furious to find his glasses had been lost in the hurry to drag and be dragged off.

Finally managing to get the upper hand, Harvey slams Jonathan back with a thud, immediately pulling his head to the side by his hair and attacking his neck, some of the wavy, brown locks being freed from the tight bun. Struggling to hold back a groan, Jonathan retaliates by clumsily loosening Harvey’s belt, slipping his hand down the front of the other man’s slacks and digging the heel of his palm into the smothered hard on. Relinquishing Jonathan’s neck with a hiss, Harvey tries to grab his arm and pin it to the wall as well, only for Jonathan to use a long leg to trip them. He catches the ex DA and gives them the same rough treatment, slamming them against the wall where he had just been and grabbing a handful of hair, effectively holding them in place. 

Holding eye contact as much as his drunken, slightly swaying self can, Jonathan gropes Harvey through their underwear again before freeing them, earning him another surprised hiss. They watch, transfixed, as the scientist licks a line up his hand before wrapping long fingers around their cock, squeezing before beginning to pump them agonizingly slowly, rotating one way down and the other way up. Leaning their head back as much as they’re permitted, Harvey groans at the tortuous pleasure, demanding Jonathan hurry up if he’s going to jerk them off, which only earns him a sharp toothed bite to the jaw- the undamaged side, Jonathan isn’t _that_ drunk. With a low growl, Harvey tries rolling their hips to make their own pace, only for the scientist’s hand to tighten again. Letting out another groan, they grip the other’s wrist, trying in vain to make him move. That only makes the hand in their hair tighten as well, twisting further and forcing them to follow the grip to lessen the sting.

The shock wearing off and giving way for their frustration to return, Harvey quickly grabs Jonathan’s belt, fumbling with it and pushing his sum odd sizes too big pants down before the scientist can react much, his usually sharp reflexes beyond dulled. The choked sound he makes when Harvey grabs his cock almost surprises them enough to stop, but they pull him free as well and begin rapidly pumping with none of the finesse or meticulous care. Hissing at the mildly uncomfortable friction, Jonathan twists his hand in Harvey’s hair further still, grabbing more and pulling harder, wrenching a loud moan from them. Not willing to be outdone, Harvey wraps their strong fingers around Jonathan’s neck and squeezes, the taller man wheezing in surprise and twitching in their other hand.

At some point, one of them leans forward, it isn’t clear who, and soon they’re rolling their hips against each other, holding themselves in place while they continue to pull on and squeeze each other. Jonathan fighting for air as his unusually long tongue lolls free of his mouth, Harvey screwing up their face and leaning their head forward, both breathing heavily and groaning. It continues to be unclear of who finishes first, both bodies shuddering as their releases tear through them, Jonathan surrendering another choked sound as they both spill out over their hands and onto the floor.

Once they're both through, Jonathan’s shaking legs finally give out, causing him to lurch into Harvey and just barely grab ahold of them in time. They take a moment to catch their breath before helping the barely conscious scientist over to a couple rickety looking chairs, still more than sturdy enough to hold up his light frame. They’re less sure about themself, but they’re held as well. They don’t object when Jonathan leans forward to rest his head against their shoulder, still panting, his breath hot against their neck. He’ll chew them out for the obvious handprint around his throat, assuming either of them remember the night’s occurrences.


	3. Orgasm Delay/Denial - Scriddler

They’d had another fight. A small one, for them, but a fight nonetheless. Enough for Edward, of all people, to feel the need to make amends. Maybe he was just horny. Whatever the case may be, as he nips the inside of Jonathan’s sensitive thigh, his pettiness returns with a vengeance, giving him a most wicked idea.

Masking his intentions, Edward nips the other thigh as well before trailing kisses up to Jonathan’s pelvis as he typically does, making sure to avoid brushing against the sizable, hard length awaiting his attentions. Rather than move in to kiss the shaft, Edward continues to torment Jonathan’s thighs, digging his thumbs into them and forcefully rubbing circles, knowing full well how such stimulation riles him up even _without_ his lover’s jaw visibly tightening as he tries to not squirm. His struggle is only worsened as Edward’s hands move up his lower body to grip his sharp hips, the genius moving his head as if to take him in his mouth- only to divert course at the last second, harshly biting the taught flesh of the older man’s right hip. That nearly frees a groan from the otherwise silent man, but he defiantly reigns it into a somewhat breathy grunt.

“Edward,” Jonathan says lowly.

“Yes, love?” Edward asks innocently, raising his head. Rolling his eyes when Jonathan quirks a brow, he sighs and mutters, “pushy, pushy…”

Continuing his efforts on Jonathan’s hips, Edward holds eye contact as he ever so lightly brushes his lips against the head of the other’s cock, delighting in the quick twitch of his expression. Repeating the motion, Edward catches Jonathan gripping a hand in the sheet, making the genius smirk as he ghosts a hand back down to the base. He successfully catches Jonathan off guard when he harshly grabs his length, pulling a gasp from the scientist and smiling when he shoots him a glare. Narrowing his eyes, Jonathan opens his mouth to make a snide comment, only to quickly close it again and muffle a moan as Edward suddenly drags his tongue up the underside of his shaft and brings the tip into his mouth.

He stays just like that, ever so slightly rolling his tongue against Jonathan as he adjusts, soon realizing Edward hasn’t moved. Before Jonathan can even begin to reform the comment he wanted to make, the genius slowly moves forward, taking more of him into his warm mouth and chuckling as his cock twitches. Maintaining his snail like speed, Edward pulls back until only Jonathan’s tip remains in, sucking harshly before down down again. He repeats this painstakingly slow process, watching with delight as Jonathan’s tomato red face starts to gradually screw up and he begins to squirm, his breath growing more and more uneven.

A few more minutes of this and Jonathan grows impatient, attempting to roll his hips forward as Edward sinks down again. He’s stopped, however, when teeth seize his length- not hard enough to hurt, but with enough pressure to make him think twice about trying to speed things up. Groaning, a sound of annoyance tinged with poorly hidden pleasure, Jonathan lays his head back as he’s forced to endure the tortuous pace, his body thrumming with arousal. As more time passes with no let up, the knot in his stomach winds up tighter and tighter, fists clenching and his length beginning to ache in need of release.

The tension becoming utterly unbearable and seeing his chance, Jonathan uses a hand to push Edward down as he pushes up, surprising the genius and managing to alleviate some of the edge. The startled, briefly choking moan Edward makes around him is enough to bring Jonathan over the end line, digging his fingers into his scalp and tangling them in his ginger brunet hair as he empties down his throat. He gasps out a few strangled curses as he rides out the almost painful waves of pleasure, all but collapsing once he’s through and allowing Edward to pull away.

“Bastard,” Edward hisses as he wipes the mess from his mouth.

“Stuck up prick,” Jonathan breathes back.

They both remain silent and catch their breath for a moment, until Jonathan pulls Edward up for a kiss. He playfully nips the genius’ bottom lip, making him smirk as they simultaneously move back for air once more, Jonathan’s icy eyes, hazy with lust, roving over Edward’s face.

“Your turn,” Jonathan murmurs wolfishly, pushing Edward down on his back and wiping the smirk from his face.


	4. Come Marking - Bookcrow

Moaning as Jonathan constricts his throat around his erection once again, Edwin lightly rolls his hips forward, one hand loosely tangled in the wavy brown hair and the other gripping the pillow just next to his head. He sighs as the scientist resumes his gentle but thorough pace, effortlessly working all of him, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around him just the right way to light every one of his sensitive nerves on fire. As he pulls back halfway, Jonathan exhales through his nose, making Edwin squirm at the air flowing over his shaft.

Neither of them are in a particular hurry, the morning still early and the next two days a rare void of any outside commitments, both content to spend the sunrise in leisurely pleasure. Brushing a hand over Edwin’s thigh, Jonathan circles around to squeeze his ass just as he takes him to the hilt again, making the inventor jump and gasp. Edwin shudders as Jonathan continues to grope him, the taller man tilting his own head to the side and just barely touching teeth to flesh as he pulls back. The odd but pleasurable sensation has Edwin that much closer to his finish, tilting his hips to chase the feeling as he moans. Soon enough, the near frantic way Edwin moves against him tells Jonathan he’s nearing the end without need of a spoken warning, doubling his efforts.

A notion suddenly occurring to him, Edwin pulls himself free of Jonathan’s mouth just as his orgasm hits, his cock jerking as he comes in short spurts, landing on the other’s neck and upper chest. Jonathan recoils in surprise at the warm, sticky substance colliding with and slowly rolling down his skin, but to his credit stays otherwise in place as Edwin finishes. He hardly realizes what’s just transpired until he looks up to see his release on his vaguely annoyed boyfriend, at which he can’t help but laugh slightly, breathlessly. No malice behind it, only surprise at his own actions. And, perhaps, a more or less secret delight in such an act. Jonathan huffs as he looks down at what of it he can see.

“You could warn a man before you go ahead and give him pearls,” Jonathan grumbles snidely, devoid of humor save for the slight creases at the corners of his eyes.

“That would ruin the surprise,” Edwin teases back.

He leans over to the bedside table, retrieving a few tissues and cleaning the mess from Jonathan with a gentle hand, causing the scientist’s eyes to briefly flutter closed in companionable bliss. Kissing his cheek, Edwin disposes of the tissues and grabs the bottle of lube and a condom next- Jonathan always insisting on using a condom for whatever reason, though Edwin genuinely doesn’t mind. Yet he’s once more taken by surprise as Jonathan captures his lips with his, carefully moving them both further down the bed and propping himself up some between Edwin’s legs, having swiped both items in the process. It’s early in the morning. They still have plenty of time to stay in bed.


End file.
